


Best Friends

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Enjolras, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Light Angst, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Combeferre loses his bracelet after a rally.OR: Everyone knew Enjolras and Combeferre were best friends, but they didn't know they were Best Friends™.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962995) by [Alasse_Irena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/pseuds/Alasse_Irena). 



> Alasse_Irena's work was just too cute, I had to make something about when they're all grown up.

Combeferre could count on one hand the number of times he'd been without his bracelet. He only ever took it off briefly - just to readjust it any time he outgrew it. The original thing had been half the size it was now, but with Enjolras' help, he'd learned how to add more thread and weave it longer and stronger each time.

The result was a bit lumpy still, and he ran his fingers over it every time he was nervous. It was soothing.

So after a protest gone wrong, when they were all gathered in the Musain, tallying injuries and phoning hospitals, waiting for the inevitable one calls from police stations, he reached down to reassure himself only to find... nothing.

"It's gone."

Everyone looked up at that.

"What's gone?" Courfeyrac asked.

"My bracelet." Combeferre stalked around the room, hoping to find it lying on the floor. "My red, white, and blue bracelet!"

"Oh, that?" Enjolras asked, somewhat dismissively, not even looking up from his phone. "I can make you another one."

Combeferre opened his mouth to reply, but Courfeyrac beat him to it.

"Enjolras! There's this thing called sentimental value. You can't just replace something like that!"

"Fey, it's okay," Ferre said.

"No, it's not!"

"It has sentimental value to me, too," Enjolras muttered.

Courfeyrac ignored him. "I'm sorry, Ferre. He shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine," Combeferre said, smiling. "Seriously, Fey. I'm grateful for the defense of my honor, but it's not necessary. I wouldn't mind a new one, Enjolras, but this one has all the history in it."

Enjolras nodded and set down what he was doing. He was wearing his Determined Face. "Right, I think it's been long enough we can probably retrace your steps and go look for it."

"Is this it?" Jehan asked, holding up the item in question. "I thought I recognized it when I fell on the pavement."

"You fell on the pavement?" Joly shrieked, moving quickly to check them over for signs of a concussion.

Combeferre sighed with relief. "Yes, that's it."

He strode across the room to take it from them, and then turned and handed it to Enjolras.

Enjolras looped it around his wrist and tied it tight, just as he had every other time it had been removed and replaced.

"Who gave you that, anyway?" Grantaire asked, gesturing with the nearest bottle of self-medication.

"I did," Enjolras said, sparing a huffy glance for Courfeyrac.

"You did?!" Courfeyrac's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

Enjolras scowled. "Friendship bracelets aren't gendered, Courf."

"No, no, no, I know. Just... _You_ did?"

Combeferre wrapped and arm around Enjolras' shoulders and squeezed him tight before moving back to assist the injured. "In primary school. Enjolras may not enjoy hugs and stuff like that, but he's not an unfeeling robot." He grinned mischeviously. "Right, Jojo?"

Enjolras glared at the nickname. "Right."

"Jojo?!"

"Only Combeferre gets to call me that," Enjolras pronounced.

Joly glanced at Courfeyrac out the corner of his eyes. "Try not to hyperventilate."

"How did I not know this?" Courfeyrac asked, sitting down in nearest chair dejectedly.

"You never asked," Combeferre pointed out as kindly as possible. "And it's not really one of those things we tell people, it's just a fact of life. And besides, it's not like we're secretly married or something."

Enjolras nodded. "When we do get married, it'll be for tax benefits and you'll all be invited."

Combeferre smiled at him fondly.

Courfeyrac choked.


End file.
